oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Koi Koi no Mi
The Koi Koi no Mi (コイコイの実 Shade-Shade Fruit) is a Logia-Class Devil Fruit that allows the user to generate, manipulate, and become shadows. This grants the user an intangible form and allows him to generate endless amounts of shadow-based energy, transforming him into a Shadow Human (日陰人間 Hikage Ningen. Mauricio Kerrim is the current user of this Devil Fruit. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths As a Logia, the Koi Koi no Mi provides several advantages. Kerrim can generate what appears to be an endless amount of shadows, and can manipulate them with ease. Furthermore, it allows Kerrim to transform into shadows, be it partially or completely. A common trait among all Logia Devil Fruit is that the user is capable of making themselves intangible by becoming their element. By transforming to shadows, Kerrim gains neigh invincibility since it's extremely difficult to land a shot on him while his body is in this intangible form. Even against opponents with Haki, Kerrim can use the flexibility of shadow to maneuver around attacks. It also allows Kerrim to reduce his body to literal nothingness, and emerge as if nothing had happened. Furthermore, partial transformation allows the man to achieve a pseudo-flight. As mentioned earlier, the Koi Koi no Mi allows Kerrim to harness limitless amounts of shadows. As demonstrated on several occasions, this allows for destructive attacks. Such an example was during the clash with the Siren Pirates, Kerrim effortlessly generated enough shadows to completely blanket all of Bohemia. Using this, he created a deadly explosion that killed countless people. And latter, Kerrim generated a massive amount of shadows within an instant that overwhelmed Hikaru Aretha. On top of offense, it works for a powerful defense as well, as by pouring a limitless amount of shadow into any defensive construct makes it neigh impossible to destroy. This provides even an edge against ACE's, as shown when Kerrim used such a method to defend against and shatter Raven D. Sora's wind vortex. Furthermore, like other Logia, Kerrim can also use the Koi Koi no Mi in other ways related to shadows. Not only can he reach speeds that can surpass that of the , but his shadows cannot be detected electricity, as demonstrated during his battle with Schmitty. He can also use his shadows to decrease his own weight to augment speed, and by granting them mass, he can do the exact opposite. The Koi Koi no Mi also allows Kerrim to control preexisting shadows, however he has to add the element from his body to the shadow first. One example of this was when he used his own shadow and stretched it to connect with every shadow across the Aurora Archipelago. As the power of the Koi Koi no Mi isn't derived from physical strength, and as such, it scales regardless of Kerrim's own physical condition. However, Kerrim has shown on numerous occasions to be able to chain his Logia into physical styles. Such examples being his swordsmanship, as well as Malphas. Weaknesses The greatest weakness displayed by the Koi Koi no Mi is it's susceptibility to light. When not imbued with Haki, any and all sources of light show the ability to completely dispel shadows created by this fruits abilities. This, however, highlights an interesting relationship. As revealed during his battle with Schmitty, Kerrim elaborates that the light doesn't always destroy the shadows, but just repels it (This later proves somewhat of a benefit as it gives a built in evasion to light-based attacks against Kerrim's body, shown during battle against Bulls Zy and Lester). Due to this susceptibility to light, surrounding Kerrim's body with light will force his body together, allowing him to be struck without the need for Haki. Aside from this, the Koi Koi no Mi shares all common weaknesses with other Logia Fruits, including the inability to generate from damage done to the true body. On top of this, it has the same weakness as all other Devil Fruits, i.e water and seastone. Usage As stated, the Koi Koi no Mi grants Kerrim the ability to generate, manipulate, and transform into the element of shadows. This makes it so Kerrim has total dominance over the element of shadows. Kerrim is capable of not only controlling and generating shadows, but has demonstrated the ability to grant shadows mass. By doing so, Kerrim is capable of attacking an individual with these shadows as if they were a tangible element. This allows him to emulate effects that a shadow usually wouldn't be capable of. The effect Kerrim uses the most in combat is using his shadows to shred and cut enemies. He can also decide to use these shadows to prevent an opponents movement or even blast them back with the blunt trauma he can grant these shadows. Kerrim also uses his Devil Fruit with his swordsmanship, Eitoji-ryu, a style that allows him to attack from a range while using his rapier, Mistilteinn, like a conductor for his shadows. It also serves as the basis for his Special Cannons that are used by his ship, the Laughing Turtle. Furthermore, the Shadow Heart within the ship was created by the Koi Koi no Mi's abilities. With the assistance of Affra Amethyst's Kiryo Kiryo no Mi, he also gave rise to two Dolls made from shadows of the Koi Koi no Mi. Due to this, Kerrim can meld them into his body and release them whenever needed. By combining the Koi Koi no Mi's ability to reshape his body with Kenbunshoku, Kerrim can foresee attacks and shape his body to avoid them. This includes attacks imbued with Busoshoku Haki as well. Lastly, by combining the Koi Koi no Mi with Busoshoku Haki, Kerrim can augment his physical body in the form of Malphas, allowing him to go toe-to-toe with physical powerhouses. Techniques When naming his techniques, Kerrim has several themes. These themes either involve the names of the demons from the , mythological locations, or may simply be various other things in Italian. *'Vinea Tempest' (ヴィネア・テンペスト Vu~inea Tenpesuto): As a technique Kerrim developed to put his intangible form to greater use, as well as using this as a way to make himself less vulnerable in a close combat setting. Kerrim initiates this technique by entering his intangible state, making his body indistinguishable. He then begins to rotate the shadows his body is made of at high speeds. Kerrim, in this state of shredding shadows, charges forward at the opponent, appearing like a swirling funnel of dark winds. Directly before making impact, Kerrim grants his shadows a more tangible state, allowing him to shred, or at the very least, severely damage whatever he hits. Vinea Tempest is named after a that was said to create storms to tear down walls. *'Astaroth Force' (アスタロス・フォース Asutarosu Fōsu): As with a few of Kerrim's techniques, Astaroth is used to keep enemies away as well as discouraging getting into close range with him. Kerrim extends his hand forward at his target, although being for flare in most cases, proving this gesture isn't necessary for the usage of the technique. Kerrim then releases a powerful blast of shadows that blow anyone caught within it back a great distance. Named after the demon , this technique was named after him due to it being considered lazy, yet entices individuals, although ironically keeping them away instead of drawing them closer. **'Astaroth Lament' (アスタロス・ラメント Asutarosu Ramento): Considered a mix between Astaroth Force and Vinea Tempest, Astaroth Lament draws from both as, much like Astaroth Force, this technique generates an attack meant to push opponents back. However, the attack takes a form reminiscent of Vinea Tempest, being a funnel capable of tearing an individual asunder. *'Zaleos Shadow' (ザレオスの影 Zareosu no Kage): Usually preferring to keep a distance in a fight, Kerrim needs a way to keep any advancing enemies at bay. This is where this technique comes in play. In order to use this technique, Kerrim manipulates the shadow of or around that of whomever he wants to keep away. By manipulating the shadow, Kerrim can control the shadow and use it to entangle his opponent, keeping them away from him and giving himself time to think of his next course of action, even if for a moment. This technique is named after the demon who is said to be a pacifist, fitting the nature of this technique designed to limit violence. **'Zaleos Web' (ザレオスウェブ Zareosu U~ebu): Much like it's parent technique, Zaleos Web is used by Kerrim to keep any advancing threats at bay. Unlike Zaleos Shadow, which is used to bing a single target, Zaleos Web is used to bind numerous individuals at the same time. Kerrim does this by manipulating numerous shadows, expanding them and linking them together when needed. The shadow then springs into action and wraps up all within it with shadow tendrils. The strength of this shadow is also much greater than that of it's parent technique, this due to Zaleos Web's size being much larger in comparison to that of Zaleos Shadow. This techniques namesake is the same as it's parent technique. *'Nero Focalor' (): A powerful ranged attack, suiting Kerrim's preference of being a ranged fighter. Kerrim gathers a mass of shadows in both of his hands. The mass initially wobbles and distorts, Kerrim stabilizing it seconds later. This usually makes it appear as if Kerrim is going to launch two orbs of darkness at his opponent, although this is false. Kerrim instead swings his arms forward in a circular motion, tilted at a vertical angle in most cases. This releases a flurry of sharp crescent shadows that are capable of slashing at anything in it's vicinity. Named for the demon Focalor, decided as Focalor is said to have power of wind. *'Nightshade' (): Gathering a spiraling current of shadows, Kerrim launches them at the target, which has since turned into a massive whirlwind of shadows. Stated by Kerrim and those effected by the attack, Nightshade isn't extremely destructive on it's on. However, it ricochets off of the environment, allowing it to make tricky maneuvers. It sucks up those around it and drags whomever and whatever is within it to the front of it's spiraling winds, causing them to make impact with the terrain as it ricochets about, causing an endless cycle of pain until it's stopped. *'Waking Souls of Asphodel' (): Kerrim conjures a flowing stream of ghost-like entities manufactured from shadows. The wave immobilizes all those caught within it and pushes them back, doing so with so much force that the victims are often thrown off into the distance or into a nearby structure. Those caught within this attack often claim to hear thousands of individuals calling out to them from within the bleak darkness. The is said to be a place where souls go to live after death. *'Riunione Ombrosa di Piume Nere' (): This technique allows Kerrim to fabricate shadows that appear and function like feathers, although to an exaggerated extent. These feathers allow Kerrim to directly influence one's speed in several ways. One such way is that he has displayed the ability of using the feathers to augment the speed of himself and those he has chosen to do so to. The other effects have yet to be seen. This technique's name is Italian for Shady Gathering of Black Feathers. Loto Nero Techniques Aside from his standard array of techniques, Kerrim has a series of techniques known as the Loto Nero (), translating to Black Lotus. These techniques are all known to revolve around Kerrim covering an area around his opponent in shadows and conjuring various objects, body parts, or even animals made from shadows for various attacks and effects. *'Loto Nero: Singolare Trigram:' Kerrim first used this technique against Maurier Harlan to intercept an attack, summoning a singular hand that saved his person from harm. It is safe to assume that this technique is equally capable of inflicting damage as much as it is at negating it. Translates to Black Lotus: Singular Trigram. *'Loto Nero: Dodici Trigrammi:' First seen during Kerrim's battle with Harlan, although unnamed at the time, Kerrim amasses twelve massive hands from a single large, circular shadow. These hands appear from all around the circle, however the effects are unknown as the wolf-mink hybrid cancelled out the attack before it could take effect. Translates to Black Lotus: Twelve Trigrams. Trivia References Category:Logia Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruits